User talk:MelenaHarriet
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MelenaHarriet! Thanks for your edit to the File:Melena Harriet full.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 15:21, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yo! Sure, but tbh my articles are all in progress shitstorms or stuff I need to revamp. You should join chat! We're all friendly and there's a PM system, so we could PM as well if you'd like! [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Go ahead. I don't mind! [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'''Meet the man behind the mask.]]) 16:02, April 21, 2016 (UTC) She looks good so far. Don't compare her to some of my characters or other experienced user's characters. You're just starting out and can constantly improve and expand your sections. I don't see any flaws with her so far. Remember, you always can improve. I've done 8 full revisions of the same character and I'm still unhappy with her... [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Odin v Melena The Immortal Knight's Last Quest: Odin vs Melena. For when you can add. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:33, April 22, 2016 (UTC) hey there Lena yeah sure, pichu did tell a little about you before so it's cool i guess Justanotakugamer (talk) 14:53, April 25, 2016 (UTC) yeah Lena thanks that would be helpfulk cause I have no idea what the fuck I am doing really xD Thanks and sure, also if you like them you can use my chars in any of youre role plays if you want too Justanotakugamer (talk) 15:21, April 25, 2016 (UTC) RP yeah sure, im not that creative but i can try Justanotakugamer (talk) 14:51, April 27, 2016 (UTC) thats fine its what i would have chosen anyway. Justanotakugamer (talk) 15:05, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Would you be interested in doing a new rp about when Melena joined the Spartoi? At this point the Spartoi are the ones that are on the guild member list page (I plan on adding more members later down the road). Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:14, April 27, 2016 (UTC) So this took a little longer to start than I wanted to due to my schedule (and overall forgetfulness), but I finally got the page up. The Spartoi: Their Newest Member Melena. Edit at your convenience. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:32, April 30, 2016 (UTC)